pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anselm Hollo
Anselm Paul Alexis Hollo (12 April 1934 - 29 January 2013) was a Finnish-American poet and translator. He lived in the United States from 1967 until his death. Life Paavo Anselm Aleksis Hollo was born in Helsinki, Finland. His father, Juho Aukusti (J.A.) Hollo, was professor of philosophy at the University of Helsinki, an essayist, and a major translator of literature into Finnish. His mother was Iris Antonina Anna (Walden), a music teacher and daughter of organic chemist Paul Walden.Juho Aukusti Hollo, Books and Writers. Wayback Machine, Web, May 17, 2018. Anselm Hollo lived for 8 years in the United Kingdom producing 3 children: Hannes, Kaarina, and Tamsin, with his 1st wife, poet Josephine Clare. He was a permanent resident in the United States from the late 1960s until his death. At the time of his death, he resided in Boulder, Colorado with his 2nd wife, artist Jane Dalrymple-Hollo. He has published more than 40 titles of poetry in the UK and in the U.S., in a style strongly influenced by the American beat poets. In 1965, he performed at the "underground" International Poetry Incarnation, London. Hollo translated poetry and belles-lettres from Finnish, German, Swedish and French into English. He was one of the early translators of Allen Ginsberg into German and Finnish. He taught creative writing in 18 different institutions of higher learning, including SUNY Buffalo, the Iowa Writers' Workshop, and the University of Colorado at Boulder. From 1989, he taught in the Jack Kerouac School of Disembodied Poetics at Naropa University, where he now holds the rank of Full Professor.http://www.poets.org/poet.php/prmPID/522 Recognition In 2001, poets and critics associated with the SUNY Buffalo POETICS list elected Hollo to the honorary position of "anti-laureate", in protest at the appointment of Billy Collins to the position of Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress. Several of his poems have been set into music by pianist and composer Frank Carlberg. Poets Ted Berrigan and Alice Notley named their son Anselm Berrigan after Hollo. Awards * 2004 Harold Morton Landon Translation Award. * 2001 best book of poems Award by the San Francisco Poetry Center, for Notes on the Possibilities and Attractions of Existence: New and Selected Poems 1965–2000. * 1996 Government of Finland's Distinguished Foreign Translator's Award * 1996 Gertrude Stein Award in Innovative American Poetry 1995-1996 http://www.cyberpoems.com/abtans-h.html * 1979 NEA and Poets Foundation fellowships Publications Poetry *''Jazz Poems''. London: Vista Books, 1963. *''Negro Verse''. London: Vista Books, 1964. *''Faces and Forms''. London: Ambit, 1965. *''The Claim''. London: Goliard Press, 1965. *''& It Is a Song: Poems''. Birmingham, UK: Migrant Press, 1965. *''The Going-On Poem''. London: Writers Forum, 1966. *''Isadora, and other poems''. London: Writers Forum, 1967. *''Leaf Times''. Exeter, UK: University of Exeter Press, 1967. *''The Coherences''. London: Trigram Press, 1968. *''Tumbleweed: Poems''. Toronto: Weed/Flower Press, 1968. *''The Man in the Treetop Hat'' (illustrated by Barry Hall). London: Turret, 1968. *''Maya: Works, 1959-1969''. London: Cape Gollard, 1970. *''America del Norte, and other peace herb poems''. Toronto: Weed/Flower Press, 1970. *''Alembic'' London: Trigram Press, 1972. *''Sensation''. Canton, NY: Institute of Further Studies, 1972. *''Some Worlds''. New Rochelle, NY: Elizabeth Press, 1974. *''Sojourner Microcosms: New and selected poems, 1959–1977''. Berkeley, CA: Blue Wind Press, 1977. *''Heavy Jars''. West Branch, IA: Toothpaste Press, 1977. *''Curious Data''. Buffalo, NY: White Pine Press, 1978. *''Lunch in Fur''. St. Paul, MN: Truck Press, 1978. *''With Ruth in Mind''. Barrytown, NY: Station Hill / Rhinebeck, NY: Open Studio, 1979. *''Finite Continued''. Berkeley, CA: Blue Wind Press, 1980 ISBN 0-912652-68-3 *''No Complaints''. West Branch, IA: Toothpaste Press, 1983. *''Pick up the House: New and selected poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1986. *''Near Miss Haiku: Praises, laments, aphorisms, reports''. Chicago: Yellow Press, 1990. *''Corvus: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1995. *''Polemics'' (by Anselm Hollo, Anne Waldman, & Jack Collom). Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia, 1998. *''Caws and Causeries'' (mixed form). Albuquerque, NM: La Alameda Press, 1999. *''Rue Wilson Monday''. Albuquerque, NM: La Alameda Press, 2000. *''Notes on the Possibilities and Attractions of Existence: Selected poems, 1965-2000''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2001. *''Braided River: New and selected poems, 1965-2005''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2005. *''Guests of Space''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2007. Translated *Rolf-Gunter Dienst, 52 Poems: Translated from the German. Nottingham, UK: Tarasque Press, 1965. Edited *''Five from Finland: Mirkka Rekola, Kai Nieminen, Lauri Otonkoski, Tomi Kontio, Riina Katajavuori''. London: Reality Street, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anselm Hollo, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 27, 2014. See also *The Beat poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Anselm Hollo profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Poems online at Samizdat (poetry magazine) *Anselm Hollo at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Anselm Hollo at Amazon.com ;About * The Anti-Laureate Announcement ;Etc. * "Add-Verse" a poetry-photo-video project Hollo participated in Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:People from Helsinki Category:Finnish expatriates in the United States Category:Finnish poets Category:Beat Generation writers Category:American academics Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:Naropa University faculty Category:Translators to English Category:Camp Rising Sun alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Beat Generation poets